1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program, a storage control method, and a storage system that read and write data to plural disk drives having a redundancy configuration based on commands from a host, more particularly, the invention relates to a program, a storage control method, and a storage system that recover data from a suspect disk drive whose addition value of error statistics reaching a threshold value to a spare disk drive doing hot standby and separate the suspect disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a disk array subsystem to process I/O requests from a host, a redundancy configuration known as RAID1 and RAID5 has been adopted up to now. In this configuration, I/O requests from a host are handled by the remaining normal disk drives in case some disk drives within the redundant configuration fail.